


Heat of the Moment

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: After losing one too many training fights to Adora, Catra wants to try and settle the score and find out which one of them is the best in private. Of course that’s far from the only reason for sending out such an invitation, as Adora quickly finds out.





	Heat of the Moment

There were many things that brought both Adora and Catra together, but nothing quite like training. It was the one time of the day when they could freely let off some steam and compete on an even playing field. Even if Adora’s track record was notably higher than Catra’s, the feline fighter never passed an opportunity to try and best her closest friend.   
  
“H-Hey, go easy you two…!” Kyle said, his shaky voice barely registering in the ears of the two girls clashing their staffs against one another.   
  
“I think you’ll have a lot better luck by just letting them dish it out. You know how this goes by now,” Lonnie intervened by putting her hands on Kyle’s shoulder to drag him to safety.   
  
“B-But… they don’t have to fight like that though. It doesn’t look like training to me…”   
  
Shaking her head, Lonnie sighed in agreement. “Yeah, I have to agree with you there, but there’s no getting between those two once they get into it.”   
  
Everyone who had been part of the cadet group for even the shortest amount of time knew about Adora and Catra by now. When the two of them truly got into it, it was wisest to just leave the wide fighting ring for the two of them to duke it out, just to be sure. After one too many accidental bumps, more or less every cadet had learned the hard way not to get in between the two of them.   
  
“Still fighting without a weapon, huh?” Adora smirked. For them, half of their fighting was coming up with one way or another to get under each other’s skin, and taunting just so happened to be a good way of doing that.   
  
Flashing Adora a smirk, Catra extended her retracted claws; sharp and shiny enough to surely leave a mark on any training armor that got in her way. “As if I need something like that when I have these. That would only slow me down.”   
  
Both of them were spinning circles around one another, looking for a chance to have an opening. Adora knew better than anyone that in terms of sheer speed and agility, she couldn’t beat Catra, so keeping their distance with her staff was of the utmost importance. In terms of sheer strength though, she was the one with the upper hand.   
  
Catra’s tail was swinging wildly. It was a familiar indication to Adora. Despite their taunting, they were both loving every second of this. Even if many of their matches ended with bruises or at times worse, it never truly extended outside of the circle. They were the best and closest of friends first and foremost, but ones that had found great enjoyment in fighting. It just so happened to be that their best foes were each other.   
  
Slowly but surely, Adora started to move towards Catra instead of continuing the sidestepping motion. Keeping her staff up against the ground, she was ready to lift it up at a moments notice should Catra try and pounce onto her.   
  
“Oh, I see what you’re trying to do,” Catra smirked in response. Taking a few steps back, she realized that the electric wire of the ring lightly zapped at anything it came into contact with; in this case Catra’s tail. With a high pitched yelp, she quickly pulled her tail out and hopped towards Adora’s direction.   
  
“C-Catra, you okay…?” Adora’s stoic stance broke for a moment as she heard Catra’s whimpering. Even if the two of them were the type who enjoyed fighting a bit too much, even for soldiers, Adora still couldn’t help herself when she heard Catra in pain.   
  
It was that momentarily weakness that Catra knew to utilize.   
  
Even if this wasn’t part of her plan, Catra was quick to think on her paws. Quickly dropping down on all fours, she lunged towards Adora. Not quick enough to raise her staff, Catra was able to pounce herself onto Adora.   
  
“Hey Adora~!” Catra grinned as she raised her right hand high up in the air.    
  
But before she was able to land a hit, she found herself pressed against the ground, with Adora using her strength to turn the fight into one where she had the upper hand. Locking her fingers around Catra’s wrists, she was effectively disarming her. Now with her weight also on top of Catra’s chest, there was little Catra could do but to grunt in frustration.   
  
“And this is the part where you say that I’m the best,” Adora smirked.   
  
To Kyle, Lonnie, and others, it looked like they were still fighting as they peeked from behind nearby cover, but in truth, the two of them were just inches away from each other. Even with her blood boiling with all the heat, sweat, and adrenaline, she couldn’t help but to shiver when she felt Adora’s ragged breathing up against her furry skin.   
  
Adora’s chest was rising up and down at an unsteady pace as she stared Catra down. She was still holding onto her, but she knew from the way she was looking back at her that what she felt was something she wasn’t alone with.   
  
It was that unspoken tension between the two of them that made them always go that extra mile to try and one up one another. Other cadets and trainers called them rivals or even sisters, but neither term truly sat well with either of them. They were best of friends, that much was for certain, but during those brief exchanges when they were close enough to each other to even feel their pulse, it became clear that there was a reason for that mutual tension.

 

“A-As if… then you’d start to go easy on me,” Catra laughed awkwardly in response. Retracting her claws, she surrendered without having to say it.   
  
Adora knew just how hard it was for Catra to flat out admit something like that, but teasing her about it was by far one of her favorite things in the world. “Oh, but I know that you like it rough, so I wouldn’t even dream of it.”   
  
Normally quick and witty to respond, now it was Catra’s turn to cough. Suddenly her throat felt a bit more dry and her freckled cheeks turned from brown to resembling the color of her helmet. “Sheesh, and they say that I’m awful,” Catra shook her head in disbelief, although it didn’t take long for her lips to curl up into a sly little smirk. Adora knew her well, as she was once again completely right. She loved these fights, she liked it rough, but above all, she liked it all when it happened with Adora. It just didn’t feel the same when someone else was her opponent.   
  
Finally letting go of Catra’s wrists, Adora stood up. Dusting off her training armor, she extended her hand towards Catra to help her back to her feet. “That was a good fight though. You just got a bit cocky, as always. Is your tail okay by the way…?” Adora inquired. It seemed like there hadn’t been a fight at all, as that confident tone seemingly instantly changed to that of someone worried.   
  
Grabbing onto Adora’s hand, Catra hoisted herself back to her feet. Swinging her tail to her side, she grabbed onto the end of it to examine the damage. “No, it seems like it was a brief wound at best. It’s not like a little zap like that is gonna leave a mark on me,” Catra grinned. Singular hairs of her tail were sticking out though, so she’d have some licking to do in order to get them straightened out. Either that, or a bath, but she liked to delay the latter option as long as possible.   
  
“How about we hit the showers? I bet with all that fur, you worked up quite a bit of sweat,” Adora smirked as she nudged Catra a few times with her elbow.   
  
“I… I have something else I need to take care of first. I’ll see you later tonight, okay?” Catra replied, scratching her mane as she avoided direct eye contact with the blonde soldier.   
  
“Oh, okay,” Adora said. She found herself a bit confused and sad, but she didn’t give it further thought. Walking her way towards the other cadets, she turned to look over her shoulder at Catra, who at least waved her off.   
  
After making sure that the training area was clear, Catra bounced her way up to the ceiling. She had the unique luxury of being able to stay in a place like that; a rare place of privacy in a place with little of it. Biting at her bottom lip, Catra hurried at tugging down her gray training trousers. With that fresh smell of Adora scent stuck in her sensitive nose and in her more than fresh memory, she pulled her panties aside. It was horrible, yet amazing to fight someone in heat.   
  
_ “F-Fuck… A-Adora…” _

 

*  
  
The rest of Adora’s day had been mostly uneventful, as despite her promises, she hadn't been able to find Catra. Apparently no other cadet had seen her either. At this point Adora was used to being teased for her close relationship with Catra, with some of the cadets even asking why she was so worried about her girlfriend.  
  
 _“Catra’s not my girlfriend. We’re just close friends.”_

 

_ “Sure, sure…” _

 

It was something Adora had never truly stopped to think about, but the thought of it didn’t really feel strange to her at all. She and Catra got together in a way that she hadn’t been able to describe until she had read a novel about two people with such a connection as soulmates. Even that had seemed silly at first, but the more Adora had thought about it, the more sense it made. She was the first person she saw when she woke up, and the last person she saw when she closed her eyes. In between, it was that same girl who liked to sleep all curled up in the same bed as she did, and who she spent practically all of her time with.   
  
_ “I wonder if she… feels the same way about me as I do for her…” _ Adora pondered as she walked back to her bunk. Instead of Catra laying there, in her place was a small note. Luckily the dorm was empty, so no one else had gotten the chance to read that letter before her. Opening it up, Adora started to read the note:   
  
_ “Meet me at the training area at night, I want a rematch”.  _ Adora blinked a few times before letting out a faint snort. It didn’t really need a signature to know who wrote it. “Are you really that much of a poor sport?” Adora pondered out loud. Of course her honor as the brightest of the Horde’s cadets made it so that she couldn’t refuse, even if she was already ready to hit the hay. Now she had a reason to stay up, even if it meant breaking the rules a bit. It wouldn’t be the first time she and Catra would be breaking the cadet’s rules, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last time either. Maybe Catra was a bad influence to Adora sometimes; or that was at least the narrative that the Shadow Weaver was trying to push onto her; yet she didn’t mind. Quite the opposite, in fact. Adora loved to be rebellious with her.   
  
Even if Adora herself hadn’t realized it yet, it seemed that her subconscious had. What she felt for Catra most certainly extended beyond the boundaries of friendship or sisterhood.   
  
*   
  
Sneaking in the dark was a lot easier with Catra around. Unlike her, Adora’s night vision was notably weaker. She did, however, know the hallways well enough to be able to make her way into the dimly lit training area, where a very familiar figure stood waiting for her.   
  
“Took you long enough,” Catra said as she turned to face Adora properly.   
  
“Well excuse me. Not all of us here have night vision,” Adora was quick to reply. While Adora herself was still sporting the same training gear she had used before, Catra on the other hand had changed her pants. “Um, what happened to your pants…?” Adora inquired with a snort, glancing down to see that the familiar gray training trousers had changed into Catra’s casual purple and red pants instead.   
  
Part of Catra wanted to tell her that she hadn’t been able to get rid of the soaked spot, but that was something she knew she couldn’t truly bring herself to confess. Even after being able to rub herself out several times, Catra was still unable to truly push her thoughts and feelings away. Biting at her bottom lip again, Catra took a moment to come up with a lie believable enough for Adora to be distracted by: “That’s not important. I didn’t ask you to come here to look at my pants,” Catra hissed.   
  
Folding her arms under her chest, Adora couldn’t help but to snort. “Oh, I suppose not. So, why did you invite me here then?” Adore inquired, even though she fully knew the answer to her own question; or so she thought.   
  
“You can read, right? I want a rematch, that’s all.”   
  
Adora knew well enough from simply observing Catra that what was written on that small piece of paper was but a flimsy excuse for them to have their particular form of dance, but she wasn’t exactly against that idea. After all, she had come prepared with all of her training equipment. “Oh, is that so, huh?” Adora taunted. As she pulled out her staff though, she noticed that Catra was waving her index finger at her.   
  
“No weapons. This time we’re fighting just bare handed.” To show that she meant what she said, Catra put both of her hands forward and slowly retracted her claws to show Adora that she too was effectively unarmed. Of course, nothing really stopped her from extending her claws, but Adora knew that Catra liked to play fair where it counted. Fighting dirty was maybe one of her trademarks, but in this particular fight, she had an utmost faith in Catra keeping her word.   
  
“Fine, no weapons then,” Adora nodded in agreement. Kneeling down, she put her staff on the ground before stepping into the ring. This time though, there was no electrical fence surrounding them, leaving the two of them to figure out their arrangement on their own.   
  
“So, how does this work then exactly…?” Adora asked as she looked around while scratching the back of her ponytailed head.   
  
“Well, we just fight and see who wins. It doesn’t have to be any harder than that.”   
  
Part of Adora wanted to ask just why was Catra so keen on besting her, but she knew not to ask out loud unless she felt like getting into a verbal fight with her. She wasn’t half as keen on those as she was on these types of encounters. “Okay, sounds simple enough. We do need like a safeword though, in case things get out of hands, or just so we know when to stop.”   
  
“You’re the best. How does that sound?”   
  
Adora couldn’t help but to smirk a bit. She had been interested in this already, but now she had the opportunity to get Catra to admit something she had been trying to for years. Now she wasn’t only interested, but truly motivated too. “Yeah, that sounds good, especially when you’ll be the one to say it out loud,” Adora grinned. Even if cockiness was Catra’s trademark, that too had started to rub off on Adora over the years, although not half as much as the fur she found stuck on her bedsheet and clothes every morning.   
  
“Oh, I won’t go easy on you this time around like before,” Catra grinned as she licked her lips. Now that it was just the two of them and no one else, she was free to embrace that side of her that she only let Adora get faint glimpses of.   
  
Where as before the two had took their time circling one another, this time they fought head on. Slamming up against one another, their palms pressed up against one another. With their feet pressed against the ground, both of them tried to hold their ground while simultaneously hoping to get the other person to lose their balance.   
  
Huffing, Adora put more of her strength into her push. Where Catra lacked sheer physical strength, she was a lot better at maintaining her balance. Her back was arching a bit, she was losing her foothold already, yet she showed no signs of losing her balance just yet.   
  
“You know, when I was looking out for your today--” Adora spoke in midst of her push. “--people asked me if I had lost my girlfriend.”   
  
Catra’s sharp, half lid eyes opened wide. She knew that Adora was notoriously bad at lying, unlike her, so she knew this to be true even without having to ask her about it. With a gulp, Catra responded: “O-Oh yeah? Well, what did you tell them…?” Normally it was Catra out of the two of them who never found herself stuttering or blushing, but she was certainly doing both now.  _ “What did you tell them? What do you think of me, Adora…?” _

  
“Well, I--” Adora hesitated for a moment. She could tell Catra the truth that she had spoken out loud in response to her fellow cadets, or she could say the truth that she had been withholding in her heart for as long as she could remember. Normally, the two rarely found much time to be truly, completely alone, but now that they were, Adora felt a surge of confidence she had lacked before filling her. “--I told them that… I wouldn’t mind it… if you were… y-you know, that…”   
  
It was an awkward confession, but nonetheless, it was one. In that moment, not only did Adora lose the strength behind her push, but so did Catra lose her footing as well, causing both of them to fall onto the ground; side by side.   
  
Catra could only stare back at Adora. Millions of thoughts raced in her heated mind, all of which culminated in one simple feeling: validation. She did feel the same way after all. It hadn’t just been her alone seeing something that wasn’t there. That feeling was mutual, and now that she knew it, Catra didn’t need to hold herself back any further.   
  
Planting her furry palms on both sides of Adora’s head, Catra closed the already narrow gap in between their lips. One tongue met another, as years worth of unresolved desires and tension all came to the surface in that single instant. Where before, the fighting area had been echoing with the faint sounds of their grunting and panting, now, it echoed with the sounds of two heated pairs of lips locking, accompanied by the faint moans that escaped the little gaps that their lips left.   
  
Rolling her way on top of Adora, Catra never let go of Adora’s lips. What she had imagined earlier today, with her eyes closed and her fingers working their magic was actually now happening, and she couldn’t be happier. For so long it had felt like but a distant dream; a fantasy that Catra hadn’t genuinely entertained, knowing that it would only cause her pain. The last thing she wanted was to ruin her friendship with Adora, especially when she had a personality that, according to her official cadet records, was ‘hard to work with’, yet the brightest and most talented cadet of them all seemed to ignore any words of warning by befriending her.   
  
Their kiss was awkward, inexperienced, but also downright primal. Lip biting left their marks on both of them, but there wasn’t a flinch of pain, but rather a desperate moan for more. Catra’s hands reached out to tug at Adora’s ponytail, while Adora’s digits lost themselves in Catra’s wild, unkempt and sweaty mane. Scratching Catra behind her ear, she heard her whimper into her mouth, which only encouraged Adora to press on.   
  
As much fun as sharing a dance with Adora’s tongue was, Catra needed more. Normally, she would have easily been content with just holding hands or making out, but with the heat building up between her legs, it was something she simply couldn’t ignore. Pulling back from the kiss, Catra stared down at Adora as she panted desperately. “A-Adora… f-fuck, I need… more than this…”   
  
Adora nodded in agreement. Despite Catra’s best attempts at hiding her heat, Adora knew when she was in that season. Waking up to Catra humping her leg in her sleep had been a pretty easy giveaway, although she had never dared to mention, let alone ask her about it. The telltale signs of it were pretty easy to notice, though, such as Catra’s voice turning more and more high pitched with each word she whimpered out of her openly hanging mouth.   
  
“Well, what are you waiting for then?” Adora smirked back. Moving her hands from Catra’s mane and ears to feel the curves of her arched back, Adora soon felt the texture of Catra’s pants against her fingertips. Tugging on them, she started to pull them down to help Catra get out of them. Judging by the warmth of her fur, she truly needed to get rid of them as soon as possible, or she might just soak through them as well within minutes.   
  
“Adora…” Catra panted as she desperately wiggled her way out of her pants. Hopping back to sit on top of Adora’s chest, she started to grind herself against Adora’s chest, effectively leaving a wet spot on it within seconds.   
  
“Catra, move closer… that will feel even better,” Adora was quick to instruct her friend. Moving her hands to both cup at Catra’s furry cheeks and to feel the smooth curves of her back, Adora helped Catra close the small gap in between her chest and her face. Even though Catra was beyond desperate for this, she was able to hold herself up until she was effective sitting on Adora’s face.   
  
“You’ve never been the type to hold back, so no need to start doing so now,” Adora commented. It was the only confirmation Catra needed to hear. She was already desperate beyond words, and now that she knew that her love for Adora wasn’t just one sided, she let her most primal of urges get the best of her.   
  
Spreading her legs out, she pushed her weight on top of Adora’s face. Reaching out to grab a hold of that blonde ponytail, she tugged at it, using it to guide the movement of Adora’s tongue.   
  
That tongue was quick to get to work. While Catra’s desires were far more out in the open, especially in her current state, she was far from the only one who had been dreaming of something like this. Adora had been given many chances in life to confess her feelings for Catra, but before this day she had never had the courage to take on any of them. Now, though, with her head in between a pair of furry thighs, fists tugging at her hair, and a high pitched mixture of moaning and meowing echoing inside the hall and her head; Adora knew that this is what not only she, but both of them had secretly wanted all along.   
  
Adora could feel Catra’s tongue rubbing between her legs, as her own hands were far too busy to help herself out. Adora knew from experience how Catra’s tail was like a third arm for her, and now she could truly testify to it, as she could easily be fooled into thinking that what was rubbing up against her pussy wasn’t a tail but a pair of fingers instead. With her own rising heat being taken care of, Adora was free to return to her duties without anything else distracting her.   
  
“F-Fuck! Adora… keep it up, d-don’t stop…!” Catra whimpered. It wasn’t like that thought had even crossed Adora’s mind, but still, hearing that desperation in Catra’s voice did make her want to push the panting feline over the edge that much more.   
  
First, Adora had tried to take things slow, but soon enough with Catra more or less grinding herself against her face, soaking it in the process with her warm, sticky wetness, it became abundantly clear that taking things slow wasn’t even an option. Doing her best to match that primal lust that Catra was so openly displaying, Adora changed her tactic. Now her tongue was moving in unison with Catra’s rapidly shaking hips, lapping at whatever she came in contact with as fast as she possibly could. Her technique was unrefined and messy, but what she lacked in skill, she made up for in vigor. The only encouragement she needed was to hear Catra pant out her name, and with no shortage of that, she continued.   
  
Catra’s moans became louder and more high pitched every time she felt Adora’s tongue lapping at her clit. She had never felt this desperate to cum in her life, even though she was nowadays a lot better at handling her heat than in the past. Now it was different though, as it wasn’t just herself taking care of it, but rather the girl who meant the world and then some to her.   
  
With her legs tightening their hold on Adora’s head, Catra could feel herself getting closer and closer with each lick. Desperately humping her folds against Adora’s eager face and mouth, Catra could feel the point of no return coming now.   
  
Using her hand to guide Adora’s head, she moved it so that she’d be focusing on her erect little nub that was desperately begging for attention as it peaked underneath it’s hood. Even without a word exchanged between them, Adora knew what was asked of her. Wrapping her lips around the said little nub of nerves, she began to focus on licking and sucking it in earnest.   
  
If Catra had been vocal before, now, she was loud enough for Adora to genuinely worry that they might wake half of the Fright Zone at this rate. In reality, that was the least of her worries at the moment. With both of her hands now tugging at Catra’s asscheeks, she signaled to Catra that she was ready to catch her. Feeling Catra’s hold of her hair tighten enough to hurt her a bit, Adora knew that it would be only a matter of seconds until she’d be rewarded for her hard work, with her inexperienced tongue already going a bit numb and also noticing a few single strings of hair now stuck on it.   
  
Luckily for both of them, it only took a few more heated laps of Adora’s tongue after that to turn Catra from a whimpering feline into a downright howling cat. With her full weight on Adora’s face, her hips bucked wildly. If it wasn’t for Adora helping to hold her still, there would have been a good chance that in the midst of her violent twitching, she could have fallen off. But much like always, she was there to catch her and support her this time as well.   
  
Eventually, Catra’s shaking gradually stopped as she collapsed; panting on the ground. Adora couldn’t see it herself, but she could feel what Catra was seeing; her face completely soaked, with idle strings of hair and fur stuck to it.   
  
“Well, that sure was… something…” Adora smirked as she coughed a bit to get the hairs in her mouth and throat out.   
  
Catra’s chest was rising up and down at a rapid pace still, as she could only stare at Adora. “So you… you’ve been feeling like this for a long time too, huh…?” Catra asked. Shuffling her way closer to Adora, she pushed the singular strings of hair on Adora’s face aside to see her face properly. Even when she was covered in her juices and in her fur, she still looked absolutely gorgeous, especially so close.   
  
“Y-Yeah…” Adora replied quietly. “I didn’t… really know at first what it was that I felt, and when it became clearer, I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way as I did, so I didn’t have the courage to tell you how I felt, because I didn’t want to lose our friendship, or more importantly, lose you…”   
  
It was a sentiment Catra shared. “I guess we’re both idiots then,” She snorted softly before leaning in for a kiss. Using her catlike tongue, she cleared Adora’s mouth from her sticky hair before spitting them out. “Sorry, I know that’s a bit gross, but I guess you better get used to them now.”   
  
“Hey, I’m used to you humping my leg when you’re asleep, so trust me, this is nothing,” Adora chuckled as she moved her hand to play with Catra’s wild mane in turn.    
  
Even though she had just taken Adora’s face for a ride, it didn’t take much to make Catra blush and stutter again: “W-What?! Oh fuck me…”   
  
Adora’s lips curled up into a sly smirk of their own upon hearing that. Rolling her way on top of Catra, she stared down at her as she started to tug down at her own trousers; ones that had a notable wet spot on them thanks to Catra’s talented tail. “Oh, you’re a mind reader now too? Because that’s exactly what I had in mind.”   
  
Adora didn’t get a proper response to her proposal, but one eager ‘meow’ told her more than enough. They’d both be tired the next morning, but it was a small price to pay for a night neither of them would ever forget.    


**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
